


The Amnesia Job

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Series: Random WIPs [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Married with Amnesia AU, Multi, They Have Kids, they're married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: Eliot Spencer hits his head hard and wakes up having forgotten the last decade in which he married Parker and Hardison and they adopted several kids





	1. Chapter 1

Elliot got hit in the head all the time, but this time was different. Instead of getting into a fight with some goon the ladder he was standing on to clear the ice off of their roof slid and fell. There was a crash, and Alec heard a sickening thud from where he was shoveling the driveway. Elliot’s blood was already pooling on the ice beneath his head when Alec reached him. 

“Elliot?!” He asked desperately. “Oh god, Elliot.” He checked his pulse automatically. Elliot was alive and breathing but he was unconscious. He was too afraid to move his partner. 

“PArker!” Alec shouted. Instead of his other partner his eldest daughter appeared at the door looking terrified. 

“Daddy, what’s happening?” She asked. 

“Jessie sweetheart, go back inside.” He told her. “Get your mother.” 

“Dad what happened? Is Papa okay?” She asked him voice going shrill. Alec took a deep breath. 

“Your papa is going to be just fine, I just need you to go get your mother.” He said as calmly as he could manage.” That was the hard part about being a father. He couldn’t completely panic, he had to make sure his twelve year old daughter was alright first. She darted inside and soon Parker was at his side. Alec was already on the phone telling the 911 operator that their address and that they needed an ambulance. 

“Is that a good idea?” Parker asked. In a crisis she always reverted to how she thought when they were younger. 

“We aren’t criminals.” Alec reminded her. “Not in the eyes of the public anyway.” He added. They still ran the Leverage operation but from more of a consulting role than anything else. They only actually participated in the occasional job when they could be sure they were not at risk. They had four children to take care of these days, and they lived on a small farm. They didn’t have time to be constantly changing identities and running away from bad guys. 

“Right.” Parker agreed. “Okay you go to the hospital. You’re better at talking to people without hitting them. I’ll stay with the kids.” She said. Alec nodded gripping her hand tight. 

“He’s going to be okay, Love. He is.” He promised. She just nodded, staring down at Elliot in fear. When the ambulance came Parker saw Elliot and Alec safely into it before returning inside to ward off the kids. 

Elliot was unconscious for several hours. By the time he started to wake up Parker had joined them, having put the kids to bed and turned their security system on to watch over them. Finally Elliot stirred and blinked his eyes open. Alec let out a deep breath. 

“Elliot, thank god. How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“What happened?” Elliot asked blearily. “Where am I?” 

“You fell off the ladder onto the ice, I told you it wasn’t stable enough.” Parker said. “We’re in a hospital.” 

“Ice?” Elliot asked, frowning. “Why was I on a ladder?” 

“Because of the ice on the roof, it was clogging the gutters and making huge icicles remember?” Alec asked. “You said it was going to damage the roof, and the icicles were going to get someone hurt.” He reminded. Elliot looked at him like he was speaking klingon.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Parker asked carefully. 

“We were on a job in New York for that Michael Elizabeth dude, weird name but a good cause.” Elliot answered. Alec and Parker stared at him in shock and disbelief. 

“You’re fucking with us right?” Alec asked. “Elliot, tell me you are fucking with us. You can’t do this right now. It’s not funny.” 

“I’m not trying to be funny, Hardinson!” Elliot snapped. “I wake up in a hospital with you two hovering and talking about shit I can’t remember. I just wanna get out of here.” 

“Elliot.” Parker said very seriously. “That job was nearly ten years ago. That was the last year before Nate and Sophie retired, before we all got together.” 

“What are you talking about?” Elliot asked. “Are you two playing some elaborate prank?” He demanded. Alec took a deep breath and pulled out his wallet to show Elliot a picture of them all together for Thanksgiving just a month ago. 

“That’s us, Elliot.” He said. “Look at your hand, we all three wear rings. We can’t officially be married but we’ve been together nine years now. Those are our children, Jessie, Thomas, Michael, and Lucy. Tell me you remember them, please. You have to remember them.” He pleaded. 

Elliot stared at the picture. Jessie and Thomas, who were twelve and ten respectively were standing together in the middle with Parker behind them arms wrapped around them Elliot had Michael who was only six on his hip and Alec was holding four year old Lucy. They were all adopted. Lucy had only joined them two years earlier, Michael only a six months before her. They had had Tom since he was six, and they had found Jessie first when she was five years old. 

“I have never seen those kids before in my life.” Elliot insisted. 

“Elliot, you’re in the picture.” Parker reminded him, sounding desperate. “Look at you, holding our son, Michael. Don’t you remember Michael? We found him when he was four years old, this little boy on the streets in Paris with absolutely no one. He was begging and when you saw him, you looked back at us with that pleading look in your eyes to say we had to help him. We tried to find any family for him, cleaned him up. By the time we knew he had nowhere to go we had all fallen in love with him. Jessie and Tom were so excited to have a little brother.”

“I’m sorry, Parker, I am but I don’t know them. I don’t even remember starting to date you two.” Elliot told her. Parker turned and buried her face in Alec’s chest.

“It’s okay. We’re going to get a doctor and they’re gonna tell us what’s going on. It’ll be fine.” He promised holding onto her. He pressed the button to summon a doctor who appeared soon. 

“Mr Spencer, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” She asked. 

“My head hurts and apparently I forgot the last ten years, according to my friends here. Did they bring me here?”

“Yes, your partner here, rode in the ambulance with you while your other partner stayed home to find a sitter for your children before joining us. Are you telling me you don’t remember them?”

“I remember them, but they were my friends. Not that they’re lying, they have pictures of us and kids, but I don’t know the kids.” He said. 

“They are our kids, Elliot.” Alec said firmly. Elliot just stared at him helplessly. Alec hated seeing him helpless.

“It’s perfectly fine, we will do a few tests and figure out your problem.” The doctor promised. Elliot desperately hoped he was right, because he hated everything about his situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot goes back home with his spouses and meets his kids

In the end they determined that the swelling in Elliot’s brain was causing the memory loss, but it was going down. The doctors all agreed that it was likely he would regain his memories as the swelling continued to decrease. They gave Parker and Alec strict instructions to make sure he took his medicine and took it easy. Then they scheduled an appointment for Elliot to come back in a week. Just like that they were sent home. 

“We’re in Illinois?” Elliot asked, guessing based off their surroundings.

“We live here yes, on a small farm about two hours south of Chicago.” Alec said from where he was driving. “You insisted on the farm, always going on about growing your own food. We even have a dairy cow and chickens, but the house isn’t small, and it’s not your typical farmhouse.” He added.

Elliot just grimaced, more gaps he couldn’t fill in. He felt lost, afraid, and out of control. There was nothing he hated more than feeling out of control. A part of him wanted to cling to Alec and Parker for support but even they weren’t the same. Parker seemed calmer. Both of them were older. Still, Elliot trusted them, and they were the only familiar thing he had. Alec drove them down a long driveway before pulling up in front of a small mansion. 

“You aren’t serious?” Elliot asked. 

“I’m not subtle and we have four kids. They need room.” Alec told him with a chuckle. He and Parker helped Elliot out of the car.

“I have a headache I can walk.” Elliot grumbled. 

“You’re still a grumpy bastard.” Parker remarked. She moved to open the front door which took a lot more effort than Elliot expected. There was a fingerprint scanner, a retinal scanner, voice activation, a six digit code on a keypad and then two old fashioned locks with keys. 

“What are you guys hiding in here, the crown jewels? I’ve never seen a security system like this.” Elliot muttered. 

“Our children live here. That’s more valuable than a few gems.” Parker told him which almost made Elliot stop short. He had thought Parker valued money above literally everything.

“There are also cameras scanning everything all around the house. No blind spots.” Alec commented. “The house is unhackable, impossible to break into. Trust me we’ve tested it against everything we can think of. We gave Nate a top crew and two months. He couldn’t get in.” 

“Jesus.” Elliot muttered. 

“Remind me to remove Elliot’s prints and scans from the system until his memory is reliable.” Alec said to Parker. She nodded sharply in agreement.

“Hey! It’s my house too right?” Elliot protested. “Shouldn't I be able to get in?”

“Yup, but mentally you’re Elliot from ten years ago. No offense but we’re not trusting you to keep up in the current world.” Parker told him as they all stepped inside. 

“House, how are the kids?” Alec asked, the lights in the hallway turning on automatically. 

“They are all in Miss Jessie’s room. They could not fall asleep. They are worried for their father.” A cool voice reported from the ceiling, making Elliot flinch.

“Jesus.” Alec muttered. “Listen don’t tell them we’re home yet, we need to field some questions first.” He said. 

“I’m afraid Miss Jessie has set up a pressure sensor on the doorstep which has now gone off. They are on their way.” The house told him, making him grimace. 

“Elliot hang back.” Parker warned. “They jump, you don’t hurt your head.” 

Soon four children rushed into the room led by a girl of twelve who must have been Jessie. Elliot had hoped that the sight of his children would spark something in him, but there was nothing. They were perfect strangers, and even though it wasn’t his fault he felt so guilty it hurt. 

“PAPA!” Jessie exclaimed. “You’re home! You’re okay!” She tried to bypass her other parents but Alec caught her before she reached Elliot.  
“Hey sweetie, your papa has a head injury still so we’re not going to jump at him.” He said. He grabbed Michael too before he could slip past him. Parker had Lucy in her arms and a hand on Tom’s arm. 

“Is he okay?” Are you okay?” Tom asked looking terrified. 

“Well, the thing is-” Parker started. 

“You know me, kid, I’m always okay.” Elliot answered, forcing his voice soft and fond. He couldn’t bear to see Parker tell these kids that their papa didn’t remember them. “I just need a couple days of rest and I’ll be as good as new,” he promised. Parker had let go of Thomas in shock so there was no one to stop him from going over and hugging Elliot around the middle. 

“You’re sure?” he asked. 

“You doubting me?” Elliot teased, thinking of how he would talk if these were his kids. He wrapped an arm around Tom before letting go. “Of course I’m sure. Now I believe you are all supposed to be asleep. Your mother put you to bed before she left, didn’t she?” 

“Yeah.” Jessie said, coming over and hugging him as well. “But we had to make sure you were okay.” 

“Everything is going to be just fine.” Elliot promised. He crouched so he could hug Michael as well. Then he stood and kissed Lucy on the forehead. “Why don’t you four head back to bed so I can get some sleep too. I’m going to need all I can get so I’m all healed up by Christmas,” he told them. They nodded and soon they were all trotting back into their rooms. Alec and Parker stared at him. 

“Do you-” Alec started to ask. 

“I don’t remember a thing but I couldn’t break their hearts like that. I’m their father, and being a parent means not scaring the living daylights out of your kids right?” Elliot said. “They’re my kids, whether I remember them or not, which means I take care of them.” 

“Thank you so much, Elliot. You are such a good dad, even when you don’t remember it.” Alec told him. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. You need rest, whether you were lying or not.” 

“Fine,” Elliot agreed. Parker paused though. 

“Alec, should… should we make up the guest bedroom for him?” she asked. Elliot paused too. 

“Oh, right… what are our current sleeping arrangements?” he asked a little hesitantly. Alec waved him into their bedroom which was a large room. It had three dressers, a california king sized mattress in a beautiful wooden bed frame that matched the dressers and bedside tables. There was a bay window with a window seat, and three comfy armchairs arranged in front of a fireplace (in the fucking bedroom) which had a sword hanging over the mantel. Elliot was sure there was a big screen TV hidden somewhere he just couldn’t find where. There was one door which led to an impressive looking walk in closet and another that led to a master bath which had three sinks a gigantic tub, and a huge state of the art shower which could rain water down from above, spray from a variety of sides, even function as a steam shower. 

“We all sleep here, We rotate who is in the middle sometimes but it’s usually you, I’m too squirmy and Alec overheats,” Parker told Elliot. He stared at the bed for a while. 

“Okay,” he said so quietly that neither of the others were sure they heard right. 

“What?” Parker asked. 

“I don’t want to ask you guys to make up a new room for me in the middle of the night and I believe you if you say we’re all together and this is our family, so this is my bed right? This is all seriously freaking me out but I feel like I need to try to stay to as normal a routine as I can until I get my memories back, maybe it’ll help,” Elliot said. 

“Okay, that’s fine by us. We just want you to be comfortable. Tell us if we’re crossing any boundaries okay?” Alec reminded him. 

“I will,” Elliot promised. “Is it okay if one of you takes the middle? I don’t like feeling trapped,” he added. 

“Of course. I will, you can sleep on the right where I usually am,” Alec answered, gesturing to his side. 

“The dresser over there is yours, you have pajamas in the bottom drawer, I know you don’t usually wear them but,” Parker shrugged, “there’s a hamper in the closet for dirty laundry, and your sink is the farthest down the counter.” Parker told him. Elliot nodded and they all went about getting ready for bed. It was a little awkward, Elliot out of sync with what was obviously a routine the other two had down pat, but they managed. They all climbed into bed and Alec was careful to give Elliot more room than usual. Luckily their soldier fell asleep quickly asleep he was the same and Alec could fool himself into thinking everything was fine, into relaxing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter because I promised I was going to update this

Elliot woke up comfortable and warm, but was then alarmed by the feeling of someone else draped over his chest. When he looked down he saw that it was Hardison --shirtless, beautiful, and asleep Hardison-- Elliot was completely lost for a few seconds. Then he remembered: the hospital, his head, his amnesia. This wasn’t his Hardison, this was ten years in the future Hardison who was married to Elliot and Parker… right… 

“Alec,” Elliot hissed shaking his shoulder slightly, “Alec, wake up!” 

“It’s early, the kids aren’t even up, go back to sleep,” Hardison mumbled sleepily before leaning up to kiss Elliot on the lips lightly. Elliot kissed back, body automatically responding to what felt like a familiar sensation even if he couldn’t remember it. It only lasted for a second before he jerked back. 

“Hardison!” Elliot hissed. The last name and the urgency in Elliot’s voice must have gotten through to the hacker because he woke up properly and pulled away from him. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry Elliot!” he exclaimed, “I wasn’t thinking and I totally forgot about yesterday.” 

“What’s going on?” Parker asked sitting up and turning to look at them. 

“I got cuddly and accidentally kissed Elliot when he tried to wake me up, I forgot about the amnesia I was mostly asleep,” Hardison explained. 

“It’s- it’s fine, I’m sorry.” Elliot muttered blushing a bit. 

“What are you sorry for?” Hardison asked. 

“For freaking out, for being this way. I feel bad. I’m your husband and I’m rejecting you, which is awful but it’s also like it’s me in your husband’s body, only he is me. It’s all a mess and I don’t know how to deal with anything this emotional,” his voice turned into a growl by the end of the explanation. 

“It’s okay, Elliot.” Hardison said. “I understand. You don’t have to feel bad.” 

“How can you understand? How could anyone understand this?” Elliot grumbled. 

“We understand because we know you, Elliot,” Parker told him. “We knew you ten years ago, and we know you now. We’ve had ten years to learn everything about you. It wasn’t easy but we got there. You share much easier post orgasm did you know?” 

“Jesus Parker,” Elliot choked out, oddly comforted by the familiar frankness but still shocked. 

“That actually started off pretty sweet. Hon,” Alec said, patting her on the arm. “You ruined it, but good try.”

“I didn’t ruin anything,” Parker insisted. “Anyway the kids will be up soon, we should start the day.”

“Right,” Alec agreed. “With Elliot out of commission one of us had better go see to the chickens and Moomoo.” 

“The cow?” Elliot asked, guessing. 

“Jessie named her,” Parker explained. “I’ve got the animals if you can pack the kids lunches,” 

“They still have a week of school before Christmas break,” Alec told Elliot. 

“What day is it?” Elliot asked, hating that he didn’t know. 

“Monday,” Parker answered. 

“Oh, I kept the kids up on a school night, sorry,” Elliot muttered.

“Don’t be an idiot, you're more important than one night's sleep," Alec told him. 

"Can I help with anything?" Elliot asked. 

"Yes, by getting more sleep," Parker told him. "You need rest."

Elliot reluctantly laid back down as the two of them both got up and got ready. He hated being injured. He wanted to be pulling his weight, or at least trying to learn more about everything he had forgotten. Instead he tried to fall back asleep, and surprised himself by succeeding.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want to see more of this!


End file.
